


Petting the Peach

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: It was only hair, right? It will grow back. So why does Angel feel so bad about the whole thing? And how long will it be until Spike forgives him?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peaches and Pranks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643283) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> Ok, you made me do it. Here is the sequel to Peaches and Pranks. But since I'm completely incapable of writing funnyfics for long of course this turned into a complete angsty piece (or peach). Hope you like it anyway. Remember, it is now half past five in the morning. I am not coherent. I am probably insane and I will regret this in the morning. But anyway, here it is. Angel/Spike, no spoilers except Spike is in LA. NC-17 to be safe. BTW, this was written on a laptop and all the commas look strange when I opened it in here. Don't know why, but I'm too tired to fix it. Might do it later.

When Angel woke up, Spike still had his back turned to him. So this was how it was going to be. Angel sighed and ran his hand lightly over the fuzzy scalp but received no reaction. Well, fine. Let him sulk if he wanted to.

While he showered and dressed he tried to beat down the guilt that had been nipping at him ever since yesterday. He’d gone too far. No matter how he tried to apologize he’d received no reaction and finally he’d had to leave Spike still sitting catatonic, after wrapping him in a blanket and placing a soft kiss on his fuzzy head.

By the time he finally got back to the apartment it was way past midnight. He was relieved to see that Spike was no longer in the kitchen, but the lonely figure in the bed offered him no consolation. The whole night he had tried to sweet talk to his boy, but no luck. This was the first time since they had started this “arrangement” that their fights had not been resolved with a fuelled fucking before they fell asleep.

Making his way down in the elevator he kept on trying to find answers to how he was going to put this right again. So far his mind was completely empty. Maybe Fred could suggest something…

Oh, damn, how was he going to explain this to the crew?

Harmony gave him a weary look when she brought him his blood, started to say something, but thought better of it, seeing Angel’s scowl. He sipped his blood slowly, staring at the papers littering his desk. Oh, hell. Guess he better get to work. At least it would distract him somewhat.

Harmony’s high-pitched screaming made him look up. He could see her running from behind her desk towards the elevator, tip-tapping on her ridiculously high heels.

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Look at you!”

Was that… _lust_ he heard in her voice? She better not… Angel stood up so fast his chair toppled over but he paid it no mind but headed out in the hall. The sight that met him made him stop in his tracks.

Spike stood with a shy smile on his face, surrounded by people... petting his head? Angelus growled inside his prison, already tasting their blood on his tongue, feeling their bones break beneath his fingers. It took all of Angel’s strength not to stalk to his boy, take him by the neck and drag him into his office.

Instead he kept to the shadows, watching as Spike slowly gained his confidence, chuckling at Fred’s delighted giggles as she stroke his head again and again, sharing bald jokes with Gunn, smirking at Wesley’s obvious arousal as he awkwardly petted the soft buzz. He had shed his ever-present duster, wearing only a red t-shirt and some blue faded jeans. So unlike himself, it was like he had decided to change his whole persona since his hair was gone. Angel wondered where he had gotten the clothes, so far he had only seen black upon black in his closet.

Only thing left of the old Spike were his shabby old boots, guess he hadn’t felt ready to change completely. Or maybe he just hadn’t found anything else. Whatever the reason the familiar sight calmed Angel’s nerves as much as was possible. He contemplated walking over to him but Spike chose that moment to spot him, the smile dying instantly on his face.

Nodding to his admirers Spike headed toward the cafeteria, no doubt in search for some nourishment. Angel hurried after him, his scowling face warning off those who meant to enter and quickly emptying the place of those who were already present.

“What do you want, _Sire_?” Spike’s sarcastic voice made him stop in his tracks. “Come to enjoy the petting zoo?”

“Spike…”

“Now more than ever.” Spike retrieved his mug out of the microwave, testing the heat before taking a small sip.

“Huh?”

“Never mind. So, what can I do for you today? Not much hair left but you could always wrench off my fingernails or chop off my toes.”

“Spike, please.” This was obviously not going to be solved with a kiss and some groping as usual.

“Or even bite off my dick, but what would you have to tug on at night then, hey?”

Emptying the mug, Spike filled it again; pouring from the container marked _Angel_. The small insolence would have made Angel smile if he hadn’t been so miserable. After all, their blood came from the same provider anyway.

“If we’re going to _have_ more nights, that is.” Finally Spike looked up at him, cold anger in his eyes.

“Don’t talk like that! Of course we are. Spike, I’m so sorry. But as you could see, everybody thinks you look great. Too great actually.” he added, darkening slightly.

“Of course I look great! That’s not the bloody point, you poof. You could paint me orange and I’d still be the handsomest bloke in all of sodding America.” Narrowing his eyes he poked Angel hard in the chest. “Forget it! I might be fuzzy as a peach but the nickname still belongs to you.”

“So why are you so…”

“You did not play fair!”

“Fair? Since when do we play fair? Shall I remind you of all the tricks you’ve been pulling since you got here? Not to mention the old days.”

Amber glowed in Spike’s eyes, making Angel take a step back. “You sure you wanna talk about the old days, Angelus?” Angel tried to stare back, but he soon looked away, knowing he would come badly out of that debate.

“I didn’t think so. Yes, fair. We might be demons, but we still have a twisted kind of honour. I can forgive you the zapping, the tying me up and beating me down. I even can forgive you for shaving my balls, buzzing my head.”

“Then what…?

“It was a shock of course. I’d had this white topping since the seventies. I’d obviously never seen it, but the ladies seemed to love it. Our little slayer kept insulting my peroxide locks, but once I had them between her thighs, she held on to them for dear life. So you see I had great fondness for this hair.”

“You leave her out of this!”

“Only giving you an example, mate. And I’m the injured part here. Remember? So shut up!” Pulling a bottle of bear out of the fridge (They had beer? Since when? Oh, right. Of course.) Spike twisted it open and took a big gulp, before continuing, swinging the bottle to emphasize his words.

“But as I said, I can forgive you for the hair. I’ll probably get back at you appropriately, so I suggest you watch what you put in yours.” Angel’s panicked face made him smirk, although sadly. “What I can’t forgive, _Sire_ , is that little Angelus stunt you pulled. You see, while you were having your little fun, I was grieving for my beloved.“

His words were like a heavy punch to Angel's stomach. “Oh God, Will…”

“Which is probably what made me a bit illogical. Made me see every white lock you shaved off my head as one less memory I would have of you. Gripping my hair as you moved inside me, stroking it as I slept against your chest, running your fingers through it as we kissed. As I said, illogical. It’s only hair, right?”

Tenderly he swept his hand over the soft stubbles. Then he looked up at Angel with a sad smile. “It can be fixed. The question is, can we?” And with those words he left Angel standing, frozen in place.

\-------------

The next two weeks were spent mostly in silence and uncomfortable presence. They still shared a bed, a mug of blood, even a kiss. At nights they sometimes came together in need, taking small pleasure in each other’s sadness, and afterward rolling to separate sides of the bed, staring into the darkness.

Angel was growing more and more depressed and desperate. He had often before pained his childe, but never in such a way. Physical pain was a natural part of their relationship; emotional was quite another thing. He had no wish to be seen as the sadistic lunatic he had been during their time in Sunnydale, or the arrogant bastard of the old days. And yet somehow that was what he had accomplished with his actions. How could he put this right again? As he listened to his love whimper in his sleep he searched for an answer.

Spike was in the same way sinking deeper and deeper into his sadness. He didn’t really know why he had such a hard time forgiving Angel for what he had done. His best guess was that deep inside he had always feared that his Sire might lose his soul one day and the thoughtless prank had confirmed what he believed, that if that would happen, his love for his boy would be lost as well. That was the way Angel had played him which came to show that he believed it as well. And if only his soul loved Spike, that meant his demon did not and what were they, if not demons?

\----------------------

Spike felt tired beyond words. He had volunteered to destroy a nest of vampires found down by the docks. It had proved to be more difficult than he imagined and he had only just staggered out of there with all his limbs intact. He longed for a hot shower, followed by a long dreamless sleep. Though he guessed that was too much to ask for, since his nights seemed to be filled with nightmares of lately. Nightmares of Angel leaving him, laughing at him behind a soulless smirk, or even slowly driving a stake through his heart.

As the elevator slid open he looked around the apartment in confusion. There were candles lit everywhere, making soft shadows flicker on the walls. The air was filled with the coppery aroma of blood and the sweet fragrance of jasmine. As he walked in Angel stood up from the couch. The sight made Spike catch his breath. Leather pants, velvet shirt. Pretty much the same attire he had worn that day, so very long ago, but this time there was no question of the soul. The sad but still hopeful glint in his eyes told volumes. Slowly he walked toward his stunned childe, carrying two crystal glasses of blood. Putting them aside on a table he removed Spike’s dirty jacket and placed a kiss on his fuzzy head.

“There’s a hot bath waiting for you. Please don’t be too long though. And no falling asleep!” His stern look made Spike involuntarily smile. Taking the glass Angel handed him he headed for the bathroom, where he was greeted by more candles and steamy bath smelling of lavender. The hot water felt incredibly good and he had to fight hard not to fall asleep. Obediently he stayed much shorter than he would have liked, but the heat had still drawn out most of his tension.

Following example he decided to put on some leather pants of his own and a soft silk t-shirt, midnight blue. As he entered the living room Angel stood up quickly, trying to act cool, but his nervousness was evident.

“So.”

“Yes.” Angel shifted on his feet, which made the whole cool act fail miserably.

“Should I be worried?”

“No games. Not this time. I was thinking we could have a quiet night, watching some movies.” He could just as well have suggested they’d go dancing.

“ _You_ want to watch a film?” Spike couldn’t hide his surprise. This whole thing was starting to freak him out.

“Well, that’s what I was planning. Unless you don’t want to…” Angel looked down, studying his bare toes with great interest

“No. Sounds great. You just haven’t exactly been enthusiastic about the idea in the past.” More like growled at him every time Spike had insisted they’d watch something together

“Well, I thought I might try it. You never know.” Angel’s whole demeanour was utterly confusing. Shrugging Spike decided to play along and see what happened.

“Let’s have a look at them then.” Still puzzled by Angel’s nervousness he started to look through the pile by the TV. G.I. Jane, Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon, Trainspotting… Frowning slightly he flicked quickly through the rest of DVDs.

“These are all films with bald people.”

“Not bald. Fuzzy.” Angel looked like he was about to bolt, like he was chanting in his head ‘bad idea, bad idea, bad idea’.

“Fuzzy.” Spike stared at him. Was this some kind of joke? If it was, he didn’t get it. “You want to watch something with fuzzy people?”

“Fuzzy sexy people. Like you.”

“Like me.” It was slowly coming to him, Angel’s strange logic.

“I’m sorry. Forget it. It was a stupid idea. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’ll just….” He began desperately to gather the DVDs but Spike stopped him with a gentle touch.

“Well, obviously you were thinking of me.”

“I’m so sorry, Will.”

“It’s rather sweet actually. What did you do? Look through the collection, searching for fuzzy people on the cover?”

“Sort of. Yes.” Embarrassed Angel stared at the large heap.

“You have no idea what these movies are about, just that they have fuzzy people? And you wanted to watch them with me, because of that?”

“Well, yeah.” Angel expression was the closest to ‘Duh!’ that it had ever been.

“All of them? Even The Wall?”

“If you want to. What’s it about anyway?”

“Anarchy, rock music, marching hammers.”

“Oh.” Angel frowned slightly, seeming to wonder why anyone would watch a movie about marching hammers. “You want to watch it?”

“Angel, you know this was never about the haircut.”

“I know. But this I can do something about, even if it’s stupid. The other thing… it’s beyond my control.” Angel walked slowly to him, looking him deep in the eyes. “If I loose my soul, I don’t know if I will still love you.” He kissed him softly on the lips, the hurt look on his childe’s face breaking his heart. “My demon is nothing like yours. It’s completely evil, bereft of all emotions except hate, there’s nothing human left in me when my soul goes away. Your demon is nothing like that. You have always been better than me; soul or no soul.” With soft sweeps he licked away the tears from Spike’s cheeks. The sweet caress was Spike’s undoing. He buried his face in the soft fabric of Angel’s shirt, heavy sobs shaking his body.

“You just… scared me… so bloody much. You confirmed…. my worst nightmare, Angel. Do you have any idea how often I have dreamt about that happening?”

“Probably about as often as me. Don’t you think it’s my nightmare as well? Do you have any idea what it is like, knowing that a simple spell or even a chemical drug can turn me back into a monster? A monster that will kill and destroy everything I hold dear? Sometimes I lie awake at night, listening to Angelus telling me all the things he will do if he gets loose and to whom. Guess, who is his favourite choice?”

For a long time they stood wrapped up in each others embrace. Slowly the tears dried and their breathing went back to normal.

“Can we start over again? Please? I swear I will never pull a stunt like that again. Never.”

“You better not. Cos next time? I’ll rip your fucking heart out.”

“Deal. So how about a movie?”  
  
“How about something else?” Their kiss tasted of salt and blood. It was tender at first but soon it changed and they were kissing with such hunger, Spike felt like he would drown. Leather rubbed into leather, silk was shredded, buttons ripped from velvet. They never made it to the bedroom. Angel pressed him up against the wall, kneeing him roughly. Impatiently he fumbled with the zipper, only to growl in frustration and rip Spike’s pants off. He silenced the boy’s objections with fierce nibbling on his throat, while Spike undid his own pants for him. Rubbing against each other they gasped with pleasure.

“Turn around. Now.”

Spike obeyed immediately. These were circumstances where he didn’t mind playing the childe to his master. His body trembled with anticipation as he felt wet fingers prod him and before he could mourn their loss Angel rammed home. The quick invasion made him howl out in need and soon he felt cool fingers wrap around him. The pounding was fierce, he felt like he was being split in two, invaded, possessed. It was the most wonderful thing.

It didn’t take long for either of them. As Angel could feel his balls tightening and Spike’s body arching with his imminent release he bit down hard, roaring as they both came hard. Their shaking legs only held them for a moment before they started to slide down the wall and ended up in a heap on the floor, panting. There Angel curled up around his boy, licking his sweat, adorning him with kisses. When he could feel the boy relaxing, slowly drifting off to sleep, he gathered him in his arms and carried him gently to bed. 

Fin


End file.
